Core D Capacity Building and Training ICIDRs benefit disease-endemic country institutions on several levels. The host institution and resident scientists benefit from participation in high visibility, international projects with first-rate science and outstanding collaborating scientists. This has certainly been the case in our current ICIDR project, which has forged strong links between scientists at the Research and Training Center on Vectors of Diseases (RTC) at Ain Shams University in Cairo and excellent research groups in the USA. The new ICIDR will continue to benefit the RTC by increasing research capacity with new hardware, new policies, professional development for faculty, and excellent training opportunities for students. We will establish a new ICIDR Fellowship Program at RTC. Fellows'participation in the ICIDR will be linked to coursework and an advisory structure to facilitate career development and acquisition of advanced degrees. ICIDR Fellows will be offered opportunities for advanced training in short courses in the USA or in Europe and/or be hosted for rotations in laboratories at Washington University or Smith College. We will hold one or more workshops at RTC each year on site-appropriate and project-related subjects, in part to strengthen existing personnel and in part as a recruiting tool for the ICIDR projects and fellowship positions. We will also present an annual Filariasis Research Symposium to showcase research findings from the ICIDR and to review selected advances in filariasis research around the world. The evaluation plan calls for the ICIDR PI, the MFC, and the Director of this Core to submit formal reports on Training and Capacity Building to NIH each year. These reports will be submitted as attachments to annual Progress Reports and noncompeting renewal applications